justshapesandbeatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Dubwoofer Substep
|level_number= |preceded_by = |level_number = 12 |followed_by = Cheat Codes }} Dubwoofer Substep is the twelfth level of Just Shapes & Beats. Description Dubwoofer Substep is the first level in the Volcano world. The level's theme is cavernlike and volcano-based, indicated by its triangle ceiling and lava at the bottom of the screen. The level's hazards usually involve collapsing triangles, beams and lava. In which the beams create waves of lava of varying lengths. The level lasts for 2 minutes and 33 seconds before the track fades off. Story Sequence Layout First Phase The level starts out with pink "water droplets" raining down slowly and gradually increase in rate, as pink "water" starts to rise up for a while before stopping. Second Phase Spikes ease in from the ceiling. Then, one at a time, they start to fall down into the water, with a white triangle in the middle and a tilt to alert the player(s) of that triangle that will fall into the water. Every time it splashes into the water, it makes a medium-sized splash, which isn't big enough to be much of a threat to the player(s). Another wall appears, with 5 lasers showing up in a pattern where there is a gap between each one, enough for the player(s) to move freely and for the next lasers to show up. The next set of lasers appear from the top and go down and then seem to spaz out before fading. The lasers once again appear from the right to the center, with the next array appearing from the left to center, with yet another wall crashing down. Third Phase At first, the only obstacle is just the water, but as soon as the laugh is heard and the bass drop begins, a wall appears in the center. Then, another appears in the right and left. Afterward, rows of lasers appear from the right to left, with a wall waiting for the player(s). After that, another wall appears on the right again with one more wall appearing once more in the center. Then, lasers appear, starting from the center and branching off in both directions. Fourth Phase The beginning of this phase starts off as the first phase for a bit before continuing to with the obstacles seen in the third phase, but with more complex laser patterns, and there are two walls that appear in the right and left, which crash down, causing the wave to jump very high. Near the end of the phase, three walls will crash down from the left to center, and soon after, numerous lasers arrive and shoot in a pattern going down. The last obstacle is a wall that appears from the right and crashes left with four tiny lasers appearing. Final Phase The level resumes the attack pattern in the second phase, but this time with small lasers appearing randomly throughout the level, shooting in sync with the track. The entire level disappears once the player(s) cross the finishing line. Hardcore Mode Changes Second Phase * The celing triangles appear slightly later Third Phase * The horizontal lasers are larger * There seems to be a slight delay in the warnings for lasers Final Phase * The lasers are slightly larger Gallery Dubwoofer1.png|The First Phase Dubwoofer2.png|The Second Phase Dubwoofer3.png|The Third Phase Dubwoofer4.png Trivia *This is the only level that features the composer Omnitica. This composer also composed I'm Being Reelistic, the song that plays when both the Blue Cube and the Boat sail across the seas from the previous chapter to the Volcano. *This is one of four levels to have water, the others being The Art Of War, Flowers of Antimony and Lycanthropy. Category:Main levels Category:Levels